Heart Of Eternity Draco Malfoy
by ChloeMerwin
Summary: Chloe Grace Clyde starts at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her first year and ends up becoming acquainted with the one and only Harry Potter, on an adventure to find the Philosophers Stone, but Draco Malfoy unwillingly walks into Chloe's life, whether she likes it or not.
1. Preview

Chloe Grace Clyde starts at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her first year and ends up becoming acquainted with the one and only Harry Potter, on an adventure to find the Philosophers Stone, but Draco Malfoy unwillingly walks into Chloe's life, wether she likes it or not.


	2. Author

**Hi, Diana here. This is my new Harry Potter fanfiction. I know I don't write a lot but I promise i'll try to get better. I have actually planned ahead on this series, so I'll give you a few hints.**

* * *

Book 1: Heart of Eternity

Chloe Grace Clyde starts at Hogwarts for her first year and goes on a dangerous adventure with the Golden Trio. (This takes place in 'Harry Potter and the Philophocer's Stone)

* * *

Book 2: Forgotten Memories

Chloe goes through yet another adventure and realizes dangerous things of herself and her past. Draco Malfoy gets his big opportunity at the end. (This takes place in 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets')

* * *

Book 3: Prophet on Strike

Chloe turns on her friends after on the verge of death so many times when Draco brainwashes her while in complete meltdown. A prisoner from Askaban has escaped bringing fear to Hogwarts. (Takes place in 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban')

* * *

Book 4: Hope is Kindle

Still against the Golden Trio, Chloe grows closer to Draco, unknowing of his plans for her. A greater danger threatens Hogwarts after the Tri Wizard Tournament. (Takes place in 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire')

* * *

Book 5: Year of Rebellion

The new professor, Professor Umbridge takes control over Hogwarts, allowing Dumbledore's Army to appear. The Golden Trio also try to get Chloe to see Draco's evil ways. (Takes place in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix')

* * *

Book 6: One Tear Among the Rain

Chloe feels like everything is perfect between her and Draco, but it seems that he's gotten distant. Harry is paranoid that Draco is a death eater, and up rises the half-blood prince that brings tragic days to the wizards and witches of Hogwarts. ( Takes place in Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince')

* * *

Book 7: The Shadows Within

Chloe's heart is broken and things at Hogwarts have taken a turn to the worse by the day with the new professor's and strict rules. With the final battle approaching, Chloe must face thte hardest decision yet; between her bestfriends or the love of her life. (Takes place in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows')

* * *

**{The books will be short, just a forwarning. Chapters will vary in size, depending on how I feel a certain day.**

**{Each chapter WILL be dedicated to the first person who comments.**

**{Some language is involed and WILL get graphic later on for those who don't like gore, blood, and/or sexual nature. It will be descriptive.**

**{ENJOY!}**

**If you read this annoyingly long authors note, type in the comment box, SNITCH and then your comment.**

**First to comment on this chapter for being patient with me will get a dedication, and can private message me character descriptions, and get a character in my series.**

**CHARACTER FORM:**

**Name:**

**Age: (11 to 18)**

**Year: (Year 1 to 7. {Lower years approximately})**

**Appearence: (Clothing, height, hair &amp; eye color, etc.)**

**Personality: (Likes, dislikes, etc.)**

**House: (Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw)**

**Family:**

**Background:**

**-ENJOY! Have a wonderful day!**

**D.M**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is Diana here, I am very sorry for any typos and mistakes there may be. I am currently typing this on my tablet and it's a little hard for me to find mistakes that I may make, so please bear with me. Thank you.**

* * *

When they say life teaches you a lesson, it really means it will teach you a lesson. I didn't realize it at the time, and now that I do, I realize I was being completely stupid about it all. The choices I made dictated my life drastically. Possibly for the worse. Who knows maybe it was for the better.

At the time, I didn't know what I was doing. I was just doing the things that first came to mind. I didn't think of the consequences. I really should have. I lost friends and initially followed down the wrong path for years.

I can tell you what specifically happened to me through my memories. How it came too the point where I don't even know what's happening anymore.

* * *

_7 years ago:_

"Mama I'm going to be late for the train! Hurry up!" A girl with straight platinum hair yells.

In the kitchen her mum mumbles something back to the little girl, presumably to say get ready then and she'll be right there. The girl was eleven years old, and just been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. About a month ago she had been given a letter from an owl saying that the girl was an extraordinary witch and that she'd be great in Hogwarts. You could say that she was more than e static to find out about it, being as even she knew herself that she wasn't completely normal.

Plenty of things had happened that Chloe didn't understand then but does now. Didn't help that people thought she was mental for talking to snakes. At the zoo, when she was 9, Chloe had visited the reptiles, where alligators and crocodiles and snakes and rodents were. Chloe had passed the snakes when she heard hissing then a mangled speech coming from a rattlesnake. To say she was petrified was completely true, she screamed so loud, they had to personally take her out of the place. Chloe snuck back in though afterwards and started a conversation with the snake. People had looked at her like she wasn't even human.

There were other instances where Chloe would be walking with her parents and searing pain burned through-out her body. She would collapse and then start shaking. The pain burned every core of her body, It would start at her fingertips, then spread to her arms, feet, legs, lower then upper body, then finally the girl's head.

Whenever the pain got to her head, she would start screaming bloody murder. It honestly felt like her head was going to explode, every time.

But here she was now, standing on platform 9 and 3/4. Ready to go to Hogwarts, on the Hogwarts Express. "I love you mum, I'll owl you once a week, and send you goodies every two. Alright? Just like we planned." Chloe said giving her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye sweetheart. Be careful, no getting into trouble!" She shouts as Chloe boards the train, her luggage already taken care of.

Giving a thumbs up in return she start to skip through the train looking for a place to to sit. Most compartments were full already. She sighed and lowered her head and begin to head off in a random direction.

The strange thing though is that one thing, she was standing or walking around sulking, but the next, she was on the ground, her hair flying everywhere, and face scrunched up against a soft, and warm chest. In fact it was so warm and soft, that without thinking she had started to snuggle into the pillow subconsciously.

"Such a warm and soft pillow..." Chloe mumbled.

She then hears a chuckle, from where, she really doesn't know, but she was distracted from the pillow. "Nice to know that I'm so warm and soft. Not exactly a pillow though."

Chloe just smiles in response, snuggling further into the pillow when she suddenly realized that the pillow talked.

"Jeez, now I can talk to pillows? I'm going craz- wait..." It was then that she realized pillows don't talk, and that what she was lying on was, in fact NOT a pillow. Giving a small yelp, Chloe frantically started to get up off the person she was laying on, scrambling back away from, obviously, him.

"Oh God, I'm so very sorry sir. It's just, I have a very messed up personality because of my past, and I actually thought you were a pillow. No kid. My brain really is messed up"

"Really now?" He says, yes it was in fact a guy. Or boy. He had whitish hair combed back to perfection. He also wore a smug smile. He most likely comes from a very wealthy family.

"I'm very sorry. My name is Chloe. Chloe Grace Clyde. And you?" She asks him as professionally as she could.

The boy then plasters a smirk and replies gaudily, "Call me Draco. Draco Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, I changed to third person, as you may tell, which means that I severely have to update chapter 1 and turn it to third person as well. I find it so much easier to write like this. To me it seems that it adds more depth and allows me to look into the minds of others as well.**

**I have also added a song to the chapter, Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams_

"Well Draco, it was very ni-"

You know, being cut off is rude. Being cut of and grabbed by someone is extremely rude.

"Girl, Malfoy's are bad."

"He ugly and rude twat too."

"Like his father."

Chloe turn to face the two who interrupted mher, only to find that there were two guys, of the same height, face and hair. Everything about them was the same. Twins most likely.

"Well, you have no right to call him a twat when right now you two are the ones that first interrupted me, AND grabbed me. Which I can call in for sexual abuse. He's not a twat. You two are clearly the twats. Few, now that that's out of the way, my name is Chloe. You guys are twins, so what're your names?"

Behind her, she heard Draco laugh. "First time anyone told them off. I like you Chloe. Hope you get into Slytherin." He says then walks off.

A small smile tugs at Chloe's lips, but is ruined by the ginger lads behind her.

"He's Fred."

"He's George."

"And together we are the Weasley twins!" They shout at the same time. It was like they rehearsed those lines forever.

""Cool. See ya." Chloe relied with a neutral face.

"Chloe wait. We seriously mean it. Draco Malfoy is really bad news. As was and is his father. They're one in the same. Be careful if you know what's good for you." George says to her seriously.

Chloe looked them over. They had that worried and concerned look in them. They were telling her the truth. "OK. I'll stay away from him. Thank you boys." she sighed then turned, heading down to an empty compartment near the back.

When she closed the compartment door, she placed her baggage on the shelf and then lay down on the seat.

The second her eyes closed, darkness overtook her, engulfing her into slumber.

Chloe woke up to a girl telling her to change into her robes, that they were almost there.

She had bushy brown hair, with her robes already on.

"Hi, I'm Chloe. And you?" Chloe asked her, sitting up and grabbing her stuff to change.

"Hermione."

"Well it was nice to meet you. And thank you for waking me up on time. I owe you." Chloe replied with a smile.

At first Hermione seemed taken back by surprise but then there was a small smile that lit up her entire being. To her, it looks like she wasn't well liked. Most likely stereotyped by everyone.

"You're a smart girl. Don't let anyone say otherwise. Okay Hermione?"

She nodded enthusiastically hopping away onto the next compartment. Closing the door and locking it also pulling the shades down, Chloe got changed into her Hogwarts robes. After finishing, she unlocked the door, pulled the shades back up and sat down. It was pretty boring though, nothing to do.

Moments later, after thoughts of Draco Malfoy, a song by Green Day came to mind. A smile formed and she started to sing softly that grew louder every once in a while.

_"I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone"_

She didn't see the blonde hair sitting outside the compartment, listening in on her singing.

_"I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone"_

Outside the compartment, Draco listened intently on what the girl inside was singing. To him it sounded almost like it was about him.

_"I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah"_

Chloe then tore her gaze from the window, seeing the head of blonde hair outside the door. She smiled as he listened in on her and continued.

_"I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_Of what's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..."_

Draco smirked at the girl through the window who now had her eyes closed a smile lighting up her entire face. She was singing about him, but then frowned, _'Is that what she thinks of me?'_

_"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..."_

Inside, Chloe looked out the window at the castle that loomed before her. They were there. At Hogwarts finally. Standing up, she grabbed her bags as she finished the song,

_"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone..."_

Chloe smiled when she saw Draco Malfoy disappear out the door of the train. _"So it was him that listened in on me."_

* * *

**I don't know what to say anymore. Do you think I should continue with the song every chapter idea? Makes chapters a little longer.**

**Comment, if you do, I'll stick Draco on you.**

**Draco: I'm not a toy... *scowls***

**Me: Awh! To me you are! Make the fans happy Drakie!**

**Draco: Call me Drakie again and I'll stick my father on you...**

**Chloe: Drakie?! Nice nickname! I think I'll call you that from now on. *grins***

**Draco: -_-**

**Vote! Comment! Fav if you want. Review if you want! Criticism is accepted. Rude comments will be deleted.**

**Enjoy.**


End file.
